


Who Do You Belong To?

by Sadtrashbaby



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Crying, Degrading Dirty Talk, F/M, Porn With Plot, Rough Sex, Sex Work, Throat Fucking, choking (force and regular), knife play but it’s a lightsaber, ownership kink?, spit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:48:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23386138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sadtrashbaby/pseuds/Sadtrashbaby
Summary: You are an escort on the finalizer and have caught the eye of a certain supreme leader. He’s less than thrilled to hear you’ve been working for others on the ship and decides to show you that you are his.
Relationships: kylo ren x reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Who Do You Belong To?

**Author's Note:**

> This idea comes from my best friends and is dedicated to them, because quarantine is a hard time.

You had been working in the final order as an escort for a few years, and had found yourself with an assortment of clients, ranging from top ranking generals to pilots, and everyone in between. It paid well and kept you off the war front. Recently you had been brought onto the finalizer as the guest of an admiral who wanted your company. However, you quickly found many eager clients aboard the ship.  
You were in a gown outside a dinner party, hanging on the railing over the docking bay, looking out amongst the ships, several stormtroopers standing guard. The finalizer was quiet for once, the air stiff and cool.  
“Can I offer you a cigarette?” You turned to see General Hux, cigarette case in his gloved hand. You had never been with him before, at this point you assumed he swung the other way.  
“Thank you, General.” You palmed a cig from him and he lit it for you with the end of his. He seemed to have a flair for the dramatics. You two stood in silence, both leaning against the rail, blowing smoke into the empty space. “Not a fan of parties?”  
“Not a fan of Kylo Ren is more like it,” He held the cigarette between his teeth as he spoke. He seemed tired and overworked, annoyed, and overall fed up with everything around him.  
“I didn’t know he was here tonight,” You held the cigarette between your fingers, the embers falling past the rail.  
“Unfortunately for us all, he is.” He ran his hand through his hair and straightened the collar of his shirt.  
“You seem stressed General,” You put out your cigarette and stood behind him rubbing his shoulders.  
“Biggest understatement I’ve heard in years. I appreciate your efforts, but unlike my cohorts I do not require your services.” He pulled away from you and turned back to the door of the party. “I’ll see you around, Y/N.”  
“Goodnight General,” You smiled and waved him off before fixing your hair and returning to the party yourself.  
The walls were dark and metallic, lit up by lines of white lights along the perimeter of the floor. In the center of the room was a large gaming table, where several of your previous clients were gambling against various advisors, navigators, and even a few mechanics. There were stormtroopers standing at each door in pairs, and several servers carrying trays of drinks and food waltzed about the room. You wove your way through the crowd until reaching the gaming table. Quickly you were welcomed by a client, an older advisor with graying hair and wrinkled eyes. He wrapped an arm around your waist, “I’m sure you’ve all met Y/N?” Nods, smiles and laughs were shared at the table. Along with a few whispers between the men, little perverted things they didn’t think you’d be able to hear. They reeked of alcohol and sweat. You smiled and rubbed the shoulders of the advisor, you had forgotten his name, but he wasn’t going to notice anytime soon.  
“Is this really how the best men in the final order spend their time?” Hux appeared from around the corner.  
“Ah, General! Sit, have a drink, play a few rounds.” All the men seemed to encourage him to join, eager to see him crack under the guise of alcohol and a game.  
Hux seemed to grimace and then regained his composure, “Actually, gentlemen, I’m here to take Miss Y/N. Her presence has been requested elsewhere.” He extended his hand to you and you took it, not without resistance from the men at the table. He led you across the floor to the back wall where he handed you a drink. “They’re disgusting.”  
“Work is work, general. I cannot choose my clients no more than you can choose your colleagues.” You took a sip from your drink and leaned against the window. “Is there somewhere you’re taking me, or just away from the others?”  
“Well, actually a certain someone requested I introduce you to him.” He seemed to scowl as he spoke, his body rigid, and his voice carried a hint of disgust.  
“Oh?” He held out his arm for you to take and lead you out of the party, as he did so you heard shouts from the gaming table. Yelling their praises to Hux for what they assumed was getting your services.  
He led you a bit down the hall before turning to a door, “He’s inside.” He opened the door for you and as it closed you heard him walk away. The room was darker than the party had been, only some of the lights were on, but you could see the outlines of a kitchen and what seemed like a couch and table.  
“Ah, so he did listen.” From around the corner came none other than the supreme leader, Kylo Ren. His voice was edited by the modulator on his helmet. “I saw you outside the party, who brought you onto my ship?”  
“Pardon me, supreme leader, but I do not recall his name. He’s one of your admirals though.” Kylo paced about the room, circling as if about to close in on you. He seemed to be sizing you up, watching you carefully behind the black eyes of his mask.  
“Pathetic,” He stepped closer and you could hear his breath as well, the air seemed to carry the static of it, hot and heavy hanging over you like a cloud.  
“Excuse me?” You took a set back and ended up with your back pressed against the door. A hazy feeling in your head, like your brain was being picked apart.  
“Those men, they’re nothing compared to me. Why sleep with an admiral? For the money? I know what you think about him, you hate him, you hate his friends. He’s not even good to you.” He closed the space between you, pressing you harder against the metal door, the surface cold against your skin.  
“I-” he brought his hand up to your waist and pulled you over to the couch with him, making you straddle his lap.  
“Shh, you belong to me now.” He grabbed your hips with his hands, he was still wearing his gloves and helmet. You reached up to remove the mask and he grabbed you by the wrists. “Not yet.”  
He pushed you down onto your knees, and placed his gloved finger into your mouth, you sucked at the leather and he seemed to hum in approval. He withdrew until just the edge of the glove was still touching your lips. “Bite.” His voice seemed deeper now, despite the modulator. Nevertheless, you obliged, pulling the glove off with your teeth. “Good girl.”  
His other hand pulled your hair at the back of your neck, forcing you to look up at him. He unzipped his pants with his free hand. You felt yourself getting hot, usually this sort of thing didn’t happen, no one had been this dominant over you in a long time. “Open your mouth, show me you want it”  
You shivered and did as he said, sticking out your tongue, eager for him to use you. He pulled out his cock, bigger than you would have guessed, but the sight of it made you impatient to start. “That’s it,” He said, sliding into your mouth, he pushed all the way down to the base, you struggled to keep from gagging. He held you there by your hair, before pulling all the way out, and quickly back in. You felt embarrassed by the disgusting sounds coming from your throat as he fucked it. Drool dripping down your face onto the front of your dress, he didn’t stop. You could feel tears welling up in your eyes, as he quickened his pace. His thrusts harder, his grip on your hair tighter. You were losing your sense of time as he went on. The assault on your throat seemingly endless.  
His breath began to quicken and you could hear him cursing under his breath as his pacing became erratic. “Fuck,” He pushed all the way to the base, your throat barely able to take it as he came. Hot and fast down your throat, filling your mouth even more. He slowly pulled himself out, “Swallow.” You did as he asked, nearly unable to breathe or process what had happened. He used his thumb to wipe your drool from your chin before helping you to your feet and leaving you at the door.  
Dazed and confused you walked back to your room, you kept the lights off and dragged yourself into the shower. The first time you met the supreme leader didn’t go how you imagined. He was strong and controlling, he would take whatever he wanted. The hot water on your skin engulfed you as you lost your train of thought and imagined him inside of you, his hands on your throat, his breath in your ear. The thought of it more exciting than any client you’d have. 

You awoke to a call, “Hello?” your head dizzy and your voice groggy.  
“Hey, this is the pilot from the other week. Can we get together tonight?” You barely remembered this guy. He was young and had inheritance. Other than that he was a bore.  
“Yes, of course, I’ll meet you on the third floor launch dock.”  
“See you then,” you could hear the smirk in his voice and couldn’t help but laugh after ending the call.  
You pulled yourself from the bed and went to the kitchen. Pouring a cup of coffee into your favorite mug and sitting down to read your missed texts, all of them seemed like usual clients except for one missed call from an unknown number. You played the message.  
“This is General Hux, I hope you are alright, Ren is no less disgusting than those colleagues of mine. I shouldn’t have brought you there without asking you first. Let me know when you get this.”  
He seemed concerned for you. He hadn’t known you for long and still seemed to be looking out for you. Maybe he wasn’t so bad, just a stressed out guy looking for connections. You texted him back, assuring him that you were okay and saved his contact in your phone.  
The morning went by slowly, you barely moved from the couch until 3pm to get ready for your client. You showered and got dressed, a simple outfit with a low cut top and pants that hugged your curves in all the right ways.  
You met the pilot and he took you back to his room, it was a mess, he didn’t get to the memo of cleanliness. You did as he asked, your mind elsewhere as he fucked you, his technique poor and juvenile. He finished almost as quickly as he had started and fell asleep with his arms around you.  
You quietly squeezed your way out from beneath him, got dressed and began to walk back to your room. Walking down a narrow hallway, lit by red lights along the floor, you could feel that hazy proding feeling in your head. You brushed it off and turned a corner to your room.  
You turned on the lights placing your things on the table, noticing the air seemed different, like heated static.  
“You didn’t listen to me,” A deep voice from behind you, demanding and angry.  
“Huh?” You turned and there he was, Kylo Ren, sitting at the edge of your bed. His helmet on the nightstand, his gloves already removed. You took in the sight of him. His face was gorgeous, lightly freckled skin, defined features, pouting lips. His face framed by waving locks of dark hair. You felt yourself swallowing air.  
He stood from the bed and grabbed you by the throat, “Did you hear me?” His presence towered over you and he pressed you into the wall. “I said, Did you hear me?” His voice rang in your ears and you felt your knees getting weak.  
“I’m-I’m sorry” You barely choked out the words. He dropped his hand from your throat and grabbed your hair, dragging you to the bed, where he pinned you down.  
“Sorry? You’re sorry?” You could feel a hand around your throat but he was using his hands to hold you down. The feeling hazy and odd like the feeling in your head earlier. “You let a lowly pilot fuck you, and you’re sorry?” He made you look him in the eyes, they were deep and his pupils were blown wide, like a hungry beast.  
“I-” You opened your mouth to speak and he spat into it, catching you off guard.  
“No excuses.” He dragged you to the edge of the bed, pulling your pants off and tearing the shirt you were wearing. “Is this the stuff he likes? Flimsy and cheap? Just like you.” He grabbed both your wrists in one hand and held them above your head. His free hand ran across your thigh, grabbing the flesh there. He ran a finger over your clit, dragging it down to your entrance. He circled it briefly, dipping it in the smallest amount before tracing up to your clit.  
“You are just a whore, aren’t you?” You quivered and he grabbed your face, “Say it!”  
“Yes, I’m- I’m just a whore.” He slapped you and spit in your mouth again.  
“Good girl,” He spat on his hand and rubbed your clit, rough and hard, before putting two fingers into you and opening you up with them. He pushed them in and out, curling to brush against your g-spot, you could feel yourself dripping onto his fingers. He held you down and leaned into your neck, biting a trail up from your collarbone.  
“So wet aren’t we?” He removed his fingers completely and shoved them into your mouth. “Do you like the taste of other men too? Just as much as you like their attention?” He tossed aside his own clothes, grabbing you and pulling you to him. He wrapped his hands around your ankles, pulling your legs apart. He entered you roughly, his cock hard and thick. It filled you up fully, drowning your senses in him. He reached above you and grabbed his lightsaber.  
The red light burning in the air, crackling as he brought it closer to your throat. You quivered, unsure if he would kill you, curious as to what he had thought. “Who are you?” He said, the saber singeing the hair around your neck. He thrusted into you, a gasp escaped your lips as he pressed you harder into the bed. “Who’s?” He shouted, thrusting again, rougher each time, his grip on your hip tight, practically bruising the skin there.  
“Yours,” You choked out, and he seemed to almost smile. He pushed in again, his cock buried inside you, your walls tightening around him. Your wetness keeping it from burning.  
“You belong to me and only me!” He brought the lightsaber even closer, tears streaming down your face. “Do you understand?”  
“Yes,” you cried out and he turned the saber off, tossing it somewhere across the room. He grabbed your hair, pulling your face to his, your foreheads pressed together. He watched your face intently as he fucked you, pulling you into his lap as you wrapped your legs around him, before he flipped you over, pushing you down. You arched your back in response, whining at the loss of him.  
He wrapped a hand around your waist, spreading your lips open with his fingers as he re-entered you. His cock now wet from you, he slid in and out effortlessly, his balls slapping against your clit. You moaned into the bed, begging him for more. He used his hand to rub your clit as he pounded into you. Wrapping his other hand in your hair to pull you up from the bed against him. “Kiss me.” You strained your neck to reach him, your lips connecting in a sloppy kiss, drool dripping from your mouth, he bit at your lower lip, still fucking into you hard and fast. “Who do you belong to?”  
“You,” You cried, “All yours,” he smiled devilishly and pushed you back down on the bed. You could feel his breath quickening with his pace, his thrusts rougher and less rhythmic. He turned you over and held your gaze. His face faltering and his eyelids fluttering as his climax closed in. He rubbed your clit furiously.  
“Cum for me, cum on this cock.” His voice somewhere between pleading and demanding. You could feel yourself getting closer, his fingers bringing you to the edge and he thrusts in and out. You let out a choked sound as you felt yourself quiver around him, your climax disguising the feeling of being pumped full with his own cum as he slowed his pace and drew longer strokes in and out of you, before pulling out and collapsing next to you, holding your face and kissing you.  
“You’re all mine now.” His eyes dark, a strand of his hair falling in front of his sweat covered face as he brought you closer to him.


End file.
